ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 015
"Dark Times Ahead" is the 15th episode of the series and 62nd overall. The tournament continues and Time Turner duels against Shadow. Who will win? Featured Duel: Time Turner vs. Shadow Turn 1: Time Time draws. He then Normal Summons "Chrono Viper" (1700/1100) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Shadow Shadow draws. He then Normal Summons "Shadow-Mech Diver" (800/1800) in Attack Position. "Shadow-Mech Diver" attacks Time directly via its own effect (Time 4000 → 3200). Since "Shadow-Mech Diver" attacked, its second effect switches itself to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Time Time draws. He then Normal Summons "Chrono Fighter" (100/100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Chrono Fighter", it gains 500 ATK and 400 DEF and one Level for every one of Time's turns that pass by. He then activates his face-down "Turn Jump" to treat this turn as six turns ahead ("Chrono Fighter": 100 → 600 → 1100 → 1600/100 → 500 → 900 → 1300; Level 1 → 2 → 3 → 4). He then activates another "Turn Jump" (Chrono Fighter": 1600 → 2100 → 2600 → 3100/1300 → 1700 → 2100 → 2500; Level 4 → 5 → 6 → 7). "Chrono Fighter" attacks and destroys "Shadow-Mech Diver". "Chrono Viper" attacks Shadow directly, but Shadow activates his face-down "Shadow-Mechanic" to revive "Shadow-Mech Diver" (800/1800) in Attack Position. "Chrono Fighter" then destroys "Shadow-Mech Diver" (Shadow 4000 → 3100). Turn 4: Shadow Shadow draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Shadow-Mech Hauler" (Left 3) and "Shadow-Mech Breaker" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Shadow-Mech Jetstorm" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. "Shadow-Mech Jetstorm" attacks and destroys "Chrono Viper" (Time 3200 → 2400). He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Time Time draws. During Time's Standby Phase, the effect of "Chrono Fighter" activates ("Chrono Fighter": 3100 → 3600/2500 → 2900; Level 7 → 8). He then Normal Summons "Ancient Gear Knight" (1800/500) in Attack Position. "Chrono Fighter" attacks "Shadow-Mech Jetstorm", but Shadow activates his face-down "Shadow Restraint" to prevent "Chrono Fighter" from attacking, changing its Battle Position or activating its effect. Turn 6: Shadow Shadow draws. "Shadow-Mech Jetstorm" attacks "Ancient Gear Knight", but Time finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle" to negate his monster's destruction and halve the Battle Damage (Time 2400 → 2050). Turn 7: Time Time draws. He then switches "Ancient Gear Knight" to Defense Position. Turn 8: Shadow Shadow draws. "Shadow-Mech Jetstorm" attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Knight". Turn 9: Time Time draws. He then activates "Fusion Chamber". From now on, Time can Fusion Summon without "Polymerization". He then activates the effect of "Fusion Chamber" to fuse "Baby Dragon" and "Time Wizard" in order to Fusion Summon "Thousand Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. He then equips "Thousand Dragon" with "Mage Power", increasing its ATK by 500 for every Spell and Trap he controls. He controls two ("Thousand Dragon": 2400 → 3400/2000). "Thousand Dragon" attacks and destroys "Shadow-Mech Jetstorm" (Shadow 3100 → 2200). Turn 10: Shadow Shadow draws. He then finds and activates the Action Card "Pendulum Tune Up" to increase the Pendulum Scale of "Shadow-Mech Breaker" by two. He then Pendulum Summons "Shadow Mech Star Shuttle" (3000/3000) from his hand in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Shadow-Mech Star Shuttle", it gains 500 ATK for every Pendulum Monster face-up in Shadow's Extra Deck ("Shadow-Mech Star Shuttle": 3000 → 3500/3000). "Shadow-Mech Star Shuttle" attacks and destroys "Thousand Dragon" (Time 2050 → 1950). Turn 11: Time Time draws. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Thousand Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Fusion Chamber" to fuse "Chrono Fighter" with "Thousand Dragon" in order to Fusion Summon "Chronodragon, Gear Chronicle" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Chronodragon, Gear Chronicle", it gains 500 ATK times the Level of "Chrono Fighter" before the Fusion Summon ("Chronodragon": 3000 → 7000/3000). "Chronodragon, Gear Chronicle" attacks "Shadow-Mech Star Shuttle", but Shadow finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. Turn 12: Shadow Shadow draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Shadow-Mech Jetstorm" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position ("Shadow-Mech Star Shuttle": 3500 → 3000/3000). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Shadow-Mech Breaker" to fuse "Shadow-Mech Jetstorm" with "Shadow-Mech Star Shuttle" in order to Fusion Summon "Shadow-Mech Fusion Bot" (3200/1300) in Attack Position. "Shadow-Mech Fusion Bot" attacks "Chronodragon, Gear Chronicle". The effect of "Shadow-Mech Fusion Bot" activates, reducing the ATK of "Chronodragon, Gear Chronicle" to 0 ("Chronodragon, Gear Chronicle": 7000 → 0/3000). "Shadow-Mech Fusion Bot" then destroys "Chronodragon, Gear Chronicle" (Time 1950 → 0).